Hidden Love
by Clairisant2000
Summary: AJ is expecting a pleasant visit with his niece until she brings a friend along for the visit and he encounters someone who looks just like the woman he is in love with!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Hidden Love

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other, AJ/Mac

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive.

CREDITS: A special thank you to our beta readers Qupeydoll and Julie.

Chapter 1

Admiral AJ Chegwidden was taking a week off work. He had a hard time remembering the last time he had taken any time off, let alone that long. But his niece was coming to town to visit him in the hopes of doing her master's degree in Chemistry, near him in Virginia. She was planning on checking out some colleges in the area during her visit, even though she still had a year before she would be ready to make that move.

JoJo, Joann Joyce, named after two great aunts, one on each side of the family, was the daughter of his twin sister Adele and his old SEAL buddy, Luke Fossen. They had met when Luke left the Navy because of a back injury, that had him walking with two canes and finally landed him in a wheelchair. He had taken a job in the private sector, overseeing the gifted student programs for the entire state of Texas.

Adele had been their lead representative to the schools for over a decade. They met in a staff meeting and the rest was history. At the age of thirty no one was more surprised than Adele when she fell head over heels in love. She had given up on dating years before and was known around the boardroom as the Ice Queen.

Until the day she met Luke. Many said it was because of his position in the company she 'fell' for him, after all it couldn't have been for his looks. At thirty-five he was prematurely gray and was walking with canes because of the back injury. Then there was the slashing scar across the right side of his face from a machete wound. For a time it was thought he might have lost his right eye, but his doctor pulled off a minor miracle and he kept it.

They had been married just over a year when Adele gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They were never blessed with any more children, but tried not to spoil JoJo because of it. Both were surprised with their daughter's intense interest in the sciences. She did so well in high school, winning science fair after science fair, that she was awarded a full scholarship to Texas University.

During her sophomore year, while she was at school, and her mother was on a business trip, Luke had a massive stroke and passed away at their home unable to get to the phone. Adele had come home from her business trip wondering why Luke had not been answering the phone for last four days and found him next to his wheelchair on the living room floor. Finding him like that caused Adele to have a heart attack and although she managed to call for help, she died the next day in the hospital.

JoJo devastated by the double loss of her parents went slightly off the deep end. She left school and traveled around, she even went a little wild, then a year ago, she decided to go back to school and finished her junior year with honors. With one year to go for her bachelor' degree, she was looking for a college that was near her only remaining family. Because that was her Uncle AJ, she was now looking for a college in Virginia. She would graduate next fall so decided to make a scouting trip with her friend Darla to visit Virginia during class break. She called Uncle AJ to say she was coming, but neglected to tell him that she was bringing a friend.

Parking the Escalade in short-term parking, AJ told Dammit to stay as he got out and went into the airport. He hated public airports, flights never seemed to be on time, they should be run more like the military.

On the plane, his niece was talking to her best friend, "I can't wait until you meet my uncle AJ, he's terrific," said JoJo leaning back in her seat.

"So what does he look like?" asked Darla.

"He is tall and handsome, but he's losing his hair."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With fifteen minutes to spare, AJ arrived at the gate where he was supposed to meet his niece. Thirty-five minutes later the passengers were beginning to disembark. AJ waited as the passengers filed by him until he spotted his niece who was chatting with a girl she must have met on the plane. Opening his arms to JoJo, she ran into them, and hugged and kissed him. "JoJo, it's so good to see you again."

"You too, Uncle AJ," she smiled, then turning, she drew her friend Darla forward.

Before she could get a chance to say anything he said, "Mac?" then muttered, "It's not possible."

"I don't know who Mac is, but if it will get me a kiss and hug, I'll claim it for my name," said Darla.

"I'm very sorry," AJ apologized. "For a moment you looked like someone I know." Then turning to his niece he asked, "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes, this is my friend Darla Schonke. She was kind enough to come with me on this visit."

"Oh, I didn't know you were bringing a friend, JoJo," turning back to Darla he held out his hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Shaking his hand she said, "It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm assuming you ladies brought luggage and we should head to baggage claim?"

"Yes, we have quite a bit," laughed JoJo.

"It's ok I'm used to the way Francesca packs."

"So you're married?" asked Darla.

"Francesca, is my daughter," replied AJ.

"You have a daughter?" Darla wanted to know.

"Yes, she is a fashion designer in Italy," AJ said. Dressed in jeans and a pullover shirt AJ was comfortable if casual. He was glad of that fact when he saw how much luggage he would be hauling to the Escalade.

"You didn't tell me he was this hot!" Darla whispered to JoJo.

"Uncle AJ hot? He's way too old to be called hot," said JoJo.

"Hey kid, you know the old saying don't you?" asked AJ, overhearing his niece's remark.

"What old saying?" asked JoJo embarrassed he heard her.

"Just because there is snow on the rooftop, doesn't mean there's not still a fire in the furnace."

Darla smiled at that answer while JoJo dropped her head with a blush.

"Are you girls ready to go?"

As she grabbed her tote bag Darla said, "Where to?"

"My Escalade is out front follow me. I'm afraid one of you girls will have to ride in the back with Dammit. I wasn't expecting there would be three of us."

"Excuse me?" said Darla

"Sorry, Dammit is my dog," replied AJ.

As AJ loaded the bags into the back of the Escalade, there was a whispered conversation going on between the two girls. "JoJo please let me ride in front with AJ!"

"Don't you think that will look a little odd, since I'm the one that came to see him?"

"But I'm the one that thinks he's hot!" Darla argued.

"So? Do you really want to appear that obvious? Older men are old fashioned and are used to doing the chasing, not being chased!"

"I'm sure someone as hot as your uncle has had plenty of women chasing him!"

"Yeah, that's why he's only been married once and has been single for as long as I've been alive!"

"Maybe he's just picky!" Darla countered.

With a resigned sigh JoJo saw that her uncle had finished loading the bags and was coming around the Escalade to where they stood talking.

"Have you girls decided who is riding where, yet?" he asked.

"Oh Mr. Chegwidden, JoJo should be the one to ride up front with you, after all she came all this way to see you," Darla said as she climbed into the back seat to be greeted by Dammit. When everyone was settled and they were leaving the airport parking lot Darla asked, "This really is a lovely dog. I bet there's a great story as to how she got such a name. Would you tell us?"

As the miles rolled by AJ told them the story of how he had become lost in the forest and been saved by Dammit. Then he recounted the search for just the right name for her. Both girls laughed as he told them how she got her name and then how on a trip to his workplace had lived up to it!

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AJ carried in the largest of the bags when they arrived, while the girls grabbed the rest and followed him and Dammit into the house. He showed them to the guestroom and apologized that there was only one bed, even if it was a queen sized one.

"Its okay, Uncle AJ, we've shared a dorm room, we can share a bed while we're here."

"Alright then, I'll let the two of you get settled in while I go and get dinner started," AJ told them and left the room.

Darla gave a dramatic sigh and threw herself backward on the bed, "You know I could have told him that if I had to share a bed with anyone, I would rather have it been with him!"

"Oh gross, Dar! He's old enough to be your father! In fact Francesca is older than us!" JoJo protested.

"So? Some men like younger women. It helps to keep them young."

"I really wish you'd quit talking about my UNCLE that way! It's creeping me out!"

"Fine!" Darla huffed and got off the bed to begin unpacking her things.

The lasagna was in the oven and AJ was preparing a salad for the three of them. He couldn't get over how much JoJo's friend Darla looked like Mac. He remembered back to that first day of meeting Mac in the White House Rose Garden and how stunned Harm was that Mac looked like an old girlfriend of his. AJ's brow creased as he tried to remember the name of the girl that Mac looked like. He thought it started with a D also. Debbie? Dorothy? Snapping his fingers he said aloud, "Diane." He wondered if there was some kind of relation and then thought that Darla would have to be a relative of either Mac or this Diane.

Thinking back he tried to remember if Mac had mentioned any other relatives he knew her father was dead and her mother had run off when she was a teenager. AJ also knew that her Uncle Matt was in prison, but he couldn't think of any other relations she had mentioned. And of Harm's Diane he knew nothing except that she was dead.

JoJo and Darla came into the kitchen just as he was finishing up the salad. JoJo reached around him and snatched a radish from the bowl in his hands. Swatting her hand away he told her in his best 'Admirals' voice, "No snitching."

"But Uncle AJ we're growing girls and we need our veggies."

"Then sit at the table and eat, everything is ready," he told her as he handed them food to carry to the table.

Along with the lasagna and salad AJ had a long loaf of crusty garlic bread. "I have wine, soda and tea which one would you girls like?" he offered as he placed the last of the food on the table and headed back to the kitchen to get what they requested.

Darla said, "I'll have whatever you're having AJ."

"Okay two wines and what do you want JoJo?"

"I'll just have a glass of tea Uncle AJ."

Returning with their drinks AJ sat down at the table and they began to pass the food around.

"This smells wonderful AJ is it an old family recipe?" Darla asked as she took a large piece of lasagna.

Smiling at her he replied, "I don't know if it goes back any farther than my mother, she's the one that taught me to make it."

JoJo chimed in. "Uncle AJ has always been a great cook. He was always better than Mom although she would never admit that."

"You're right JoJo," AJ laughed. "Your Mother could screw up minute rice."

"Dad always said he was glad he'd learned how to cook in the Navy or he would have starved," replied with just a hint of wistfulness in her voice. It has only been two years since her parent's death and she still missed them.

Patting her hand AJ told her, "I miss them too, Kitten."

"Oh, Uncle AJ I haven't been called that in years."

Ruffling her hair he told her, "I don't care you'll always be my little Kitten."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After dinner AJ asked the girls what they'd like to do. He suggested that he had several movies that they might choose from if they'd like. Darla trying to gain some brownie points asked AJ which movie was his favorite.

AJ told her that any of the movies he owned would be fine because he wouldn't have bought them if he didn't like them. Although he did mention that the few Disney movies he did have were purchased for the times Little AJ and James Roberts came over to visit. He offered to make some popcorn as the girls went through his collection. AJ had just come back in the room when he heard Darla exclaim, "I've got it!"

JoJo took the movie her friend held out and turned a surprised glance at her Uncle. All his other movies had been ones that she would have expected from him. There was a selection of old John Wayne movies and some Harrison Ford movies. There were some military movies like 'Glory' and 'Pearl Harbor'. There were also might loosely be considered military or at least patriotic, like 'Independence Day'. But the movie Darla handed her fit none of those categories so she held it out to her Uncle who had just put the large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and asked him for an explanation.

She was surprised when after looking at the movie he blushed and turned his head away! "Come on Uncle AJ fess up! Why do you have the 'Princess Bride'?"

AJ looked at both girls and realized that by the determined look on their faces that they wouldn't let this go. He sighed and admitted, "I heard someone I know say it was their favorite movie and so I bought it one day because I couldn't find it at the video rental store. I found it cute so I kept it."

"Was this 'someone you know' a female," Darla asked with a knowing grin.

"Yes," he said simply and then asked, "So have the two of you picked a movie to watch?"

"Yes," JoJo replied as she took the movie in her hand and popped it in the VCR.

With a sigh AJ was about to sit down in his recliner when Darla patted the cushion beside her and asked him to join her there.

"I thought you girls would have more room if I sat over here."

"But it's fun being close during a movie," Darla replied.

JoJo rolled her eyes at her friends blatant flirting, "Yes and it's also easier to share the popcorn."

Giving in, AJ sat down on the couch and they started the movie. Waiting until the Princess had jumped into the water and was about to be attacked by the shrieking eels, Darla pressed herself close to AJ and hid her face in the crook of his neck. "Ohhhh, this part always scares me," she said, as she shivered delicately against him.

"Yeah, you and the ten year old boy," JoJo snorted.

By the time the movie was over Darla was pretending to be asleep on AJ's shoulder. As the credits rolled JoJo got up and stretched and AJ looked down at her sleeping friend, "Should I carry her to bed?" he asked his niece.

"Are you kidding?" JoJo asked incredulously. "Just wake her up," she said and reached out to shake Darla's shoulder.

Darla opened her eyes with a glare at JoJo and after wishing AJ goodnight both of them headed toward the guest room. As they undressed for bed Darla told JoJo, "You could have let him carry me to bed."

"I KNEW you were faking it!" JoJo sighed as she climbed into bed. "I know it's been a long time since you and Richard broke up, but you need to remember my Uncle is old enough to be your father."

"Hey, I don't want to marry him I just want some recreational sex." Darla climbed into bed and turned off the light.

Meanwhile out in the living room AJ rewound the movie and cleaned up a bit before heading to bed. It had been difficult sitting next to Darla throughout the movie when she looked so much like Sarah. He'd been in love with Sarah Mackenzie for years, but had never been able to admit it due to regulations and here was a girl who was obviously interested and looking so much like the woman he loved it was hard to keep his hands to himself. But even if she hadn't been decades younger than him it would still be wrong for him to become involved with her simply because she looked like the woman he loved.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AJ was up early as was his usual custom and was standing at the coffee pot pouring his first cup of the morning when he heard someone come into the kitchen behind him. Turning he wondered if he would see his niece or her friend. Darla stood there in a long white T-shirt that just skimmed the tops of her thighs. Gulping down his mouth full of coffee he felt the hot liquid burn it's way down his throat, but it barely rivaled the fire in his loins that the sight before him caused.

"Good morning, AJ," she said in a sultry voice and gave a cute little yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. The hem of her T-shirt rose as her arms did revealing that she did have panties on, if you could call the scrap of pink lace that she had on, panties.

"Good morning, Darla. Don't you have a robe to wear? If not I have one that you can borrow," AJ frowned as he told her this.

"I have bathing suits that cover less than this AJ. Does it make you uncomfortable?" she asked as she reached across him to pick up a coffee mug off the counter and pour herself a cup of coffee.

"In my house we dress appropriately and young lady you are dressed no where near that way."

"Well since I'm already inappropriate in your eyes why don't I do something like this?" she placed her coffee mug down on the counter and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips.

AJ was caught off guard when she pressed herself closer to him. When she felt the evidence of his reaction to her attire, she moaned into his mouth and pressed herself ever closer.

Peeling her arms from around his neck AJ took a step away from her and said, "Darla, I am much too old for you. You should be with someone your own age."

Reaching out to run her hand down his chest she told him, "But younger man don't turn me on the way you do, AJ."

He was about to protest again when JoJo entered the room and asked, "Is that coffee I smell?" with her eyes barely half open.

Relieved at the interruption AJ said, "Yes, it is," and poured her a cup then added, "If you girls will go into the dining room I will make pancakes."

"Oh yum, Uncle AJ makes the best pancakes," JoJo told Darla as she started out of the room.

Darla looked back at AJ and blew him a kiss letting him know that as far as she was concerned the conversation hadn't been over.

JoJo asked to borrow the Escalade for her tour at one of the colleges and AJ said, "No, I'll drive you in," then asked, "Is Darla going along too?"

"Of course, maybe your Uncle and I can have lunch while we are waiting for you JoJo."

"Actually I had a few errands to run and I thought I would do that while the two of you were taking the tour."

"Yes, Darla I did make reservations for both of us to take the tour."

"Oh, all right," frowned Darla. "But we'll all have dinner together won't we?"

"Yes, I thought we could all eat at Callisto's tonight if you girls like Italian."

"That sounds wonderful AJ and maybe we could go dancing afterwards."

"I don't dance," AJ sighed. "But if you girls would like to go to a club I could give you cab fare home."

Having her plans thwarted, Darla suggested they would probably be too tired after the tour to go dancing after all.

Figuring that she had maybe gone just a little too far with her flirting with AJ during her first day there, Darla decided to back off for a couple of days and let him relax a bit around her. She did make sure that he saw her in her T-shirt and panties every morning and on Wednesday she even waited until she heard him in the hallway to run between the bathroom and the guest room in just a towel. She had pretended to be embarrassed at being caught that way when in truth it had a deliberate act.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AJ was enjoying having his niece JoJo visiting, as he really was a family oriented man and missed having his family close around him. With Francesca so far away in Italy and his sister Adele gone, JoJo was his only close relative. He looked forward to having her close enough to see quite a bit more of her next year when she was ready to go to college in Virginia.

However he was not as pleased to have Darla in his house. Her resemblance to Sarah was too disconcerting for comfort. Seeing her every morning in her T-shirt and panties was bad enough, but today when he had accidentally caught her in just a towel in the hall his libido had gone into over drive. He wasn't proud of what happened next, but he turned and went immediately into his room, stripping off his clothes he climbed into the shower.

Rather taking a cold one as he had the last two days, AJ set the temperature to his normal setting. Closing his eyes he let the water run over his body imaging that it was Sarah's hands caressing him. Taking his cock in his hand he imagined her on her knees in front of him taking his shaft in her mouth and sucking on him till he came. He knew that because of regulations and the fact that she might not even want him that was something that would never occur.

However there was a more than willing woman right down the hall that looked so much like Sarah that he could have his fantasy come true. He wouldn't have been human if he hadn't thought about it and even considered the possibility, but he wouldn't have been himself if he had acted upon it, which was why he was alone in his shower jacking off.

On Friday JoJo had two tours scheduled for different campus. One in the morning and one in the afternoon. Darla thought this would be the perfect opportunity for something she wanted to do. Insisting she meet JoJo in town so they could go to dinner and head to the mall even though JoJo had protested how tired she was. For Darla's plan to work, JoJo needed to be completely exhausted. Having purposely taken a nap that afternoon Darla was ready and raring to run her around the mall.

After two hours of shopping, JoJo finally pleaded to be allowed to go back to AJ's. Darla pretended reluctance to leave, but finally agreed. She knew she had accomplished her mission when JoJo had dozed off in the cab. Helping her friend into the house she tucked her into the bed and then jumped into the shower. Darla put on her sexiest nightgown and covered it with a robe that didn't reveal what was underneath, then joined AJ in the living room. He was watching the news, but offered to switch to a movie if Darla wanted. With a smile she told him to finish watching the news while she got them a glass of wine.

Darla was in the kitchen before he had a chance to tell her that he didn't want one. Re-entering the living room she sat on the end of the couch closest to his chair while the news ended. She had stopped at the video store before meeting JoJo that afternoon and when AJ asked what movie she'd like to see she admitted to picking up a Harrison Ford one that she hadn't seen in his collection.

AJ was pleased that she had been so thoughtful and put the movie into the player. When he started back to his recliner, Darla asked him to join her on the couch. Not wanting to seem rude, he did as she asked, but sat at the far end of the couch. They were half way through the movie when Darla got up to get more wine and came back with the rest of the bottle. She refilled his glass without asking and then sat down next to him instead of where she had been on the couch. By the end of the movie she was sitting so close that she was able to lay her head on his shoulder during the final scene.

"Wasn't that romantic?" she asked. The movie had been 'Sabrina' where Harrison Ford played an older man set in his ways, but had managed to fall in love with a lovely young girl by the end of the show.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Instead of answering her question, AJ told her that he needed to let Dammit out for her nightly duties. Darla sighed and said she would clean up the living room. She took their glasses and the empty bottle of wine back to the kitchen and then rethought her plan. Even with the wine in him he still seemed cautious of her so instead of waiting for him in his bed when he came back in, she would wait till he was asleep and then crawl in next to him. When his resistance was at its lowest, she would have him right where she wanted him!

Giving AJ a good hour to get to sleep, she checked on JoJo one more time to make sure her friend was still out and seeing that she was, Darla crept quietly down the hall to AJ's bedroom door. Opening it with the stealth that would have made Clayton Webb proud, she saw the moonlight from the window that revealed his sleeping face. Letting her robe slid to the floor Darla considered for just a moment and then her nightgown joined the puddle of material. Climbing in the bed as naked as the day she was born Darla cuddled up next to him and ran her hand over his naked chest.

His dreams had been filled of Sarah more than he would have like lately, but having this younger version in the house throwing herself at him constantly, that fired his imagination as it hadn't been since the days following that 'almost kiss' seven years ago. Tonight was no exception, watching the romantic movie with Darla, combined with the wine and the intoxicating lure of a young woman who looked so much like the one that he loved, made his dreams seem so real.

He could almost feel Sarah's hand on his chest. Moaning her name he rolled towards the warm body next to him and took his beloved Sarah into his arms.

A bit upset that he had called out another woman's name instead of hers, Darla was nonetheless pleased that he was pulling her into his arms. She softly moaned, "Oh AJ," and kissed him as if she were drowning and he was the only salvation in sight.

Feeling the hunger from the woman in his arms, AJ deepened the kiss and their tongues began to duel as his hands gently traced her shoulders to her elbows and then came into softly cup her breasts. Her moan when he took her nipples between thumb and forefingers let him know that she was pleased with his actions. The woman in his dreams slid his boxers from his body and then reached out to take his shaft in her hands. Her moan of approval at his size as he continued to grow in her hand caused AJ's passions to heat even further.

Sliding his hand down her smooth abdomen his finger trailed through her curls until he parted her folds to find her dripping wet and ready for loving. Her sigh of, "Yes AJ," as he slid a finger in her sounded so very real in his dream.

Lifting his head where he had been nibbling at her neck he whispered, "Oh, my darling Sarah."

Darla, not happy that she had been called by another's name, pushed him onto his back and rose above him. Throwing one leg over his hip she guided his cock to her entrance, sliding down on to him they both groaned in unison at the incredible feeling this caused. AJ's hands came up to once again to caress her breasts as she began to ride him with enthusiasm.

His eyes never once opened, he was still lost in this fantastically real dream. Never before had his dreams of Sarah and their lovemaking been so vividly real. Riding him to fulfillment she gasped out his name as she came, feeling him stiffening inside her and filling her with his seed. Collapsing onto his chest she said, "Oh AJ you were magnificent."

"Sarah, that was so real," he muttered as he nuzzled her neck.

Propping her elbows up on his chest and staring down into the face that still had it's eyes closed Darla said, "The least you could do is get my name right," she huffed and then with her index finger tapped him on the nose until his eyes opened and the added, "The name is Darla."

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Staring up into the face that was his Sarah, but about ten years younger AJ muttered, "Damn!"

"No...Darla," she said.

Rolling her to the side and off of him, AJ sat up in bed and looked at his niece's friend in horrified disbelief, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I thought that it was obvious, I was making love to you, darling."

"Don't call me that!" he exclaimed. "If I was calling you by someone else's name it should have been clear that I didn't know it was you!"

"A little healthy roll playing never hurt anyone. I could have been imaging you as Harrison Ford or Sean Connery. So you could have been fantasizing that I was...Sarah Jessica Parker or Sarah Gellar, but I take it that wasn't the case?"

"You knew from the beginning that you remind me of someone else. You know very well that I thought you were her."

"Well tonight we both got what we want. You got your dream girl, and I got you."

"Please Darla go back to your own room and go to bed. I think I've done enough damage tonight."

"You haven't done any damage at all AJ. In fact I was hoping that we could continue this for the few days I have left for our visit."

"No Darla, that is not going to happen," he said as he got up and reached for his boxers that had been kicked to the end of the bed, it occurred to him that he had not used protection. Turning back to face her, he questioned her delicately, "Darla, do we need to be worried about the fact that I didn't use any protection?"

Getting out of bed and sliding into her robe she said in a clipped voice, "Not unless you're worried about disease. In this day and age all sexually active women are on some kind of birth control."

"Good that's one less thing we have to worry about then."

"And what would the other things be?" she asked.

"Well for one, how JoJo would react if she..."

His bedroom door opened interrupting his comment as JoJo entered and asked, "AJ have you seen Darla? She wasn't in our room..." at that point she noticed Darla standing next to her Uncle's bed in her robe with her nightgown still laying on the floor at her feet. "What's going on here?" she questioned with a look of dread coming over her face at what she was sure was the answer was going to be.

"Something that shouldn't have happened," responded AJ.

With a grin on her face Darla said, "We made wild passionate love."

Angry at her friend's admission JoJo replied, "I can't believe that you acted this way Darla. I have always known that you slept around, but I didn't think you'd go after my Uncle after I told you not to."

"Oh grow up JoJo. Just because you're a virgin, doesn't mean that the rest of us are letting cobwebs grow between our legs."

"Darla, that is enough! Please leave so I can talk to my niece," AJ requested as he went to his closet to retrieve and put on a robe.

Darla grabbed up her gown and stormed out of the room slamming the door as she went.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, JoJo."

"What happened Uncle AJ?"

"That's neither here nor there, what's done is done. All I can say is I'm glad she'll be leaving with you on Sunday night, although I'll be sorry to see you go."

"Oh, Uncle AJ, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you last night, but I was just so tired when I got home that I went right to bed."

Dreading what her answer would be AJ asked, "Tell me what JoJo?"

"That I have interview with the Dean of the University of Virginia on Monday, morning and I was hoping that you would let us stay an extra day."

"You do know that I'm going back to work on Monday?"

"Yes, but at least with what's happened that would mean you wouldn't have to spend another day around Darla. I could just have my interview in the morning and we could catch a cab to the airport in the afternoon or evening, whenever we could get a flight."

"That's fine JoJo. Your education is much more important than my discomfort than having Darla around for a few more hours."

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stomping into the guest room, JoJo saw that Darla had gotten dressed while she and her uncle had been talking. Darla was wearing a few tiny scraps of fabric that passed as a bikini. It seemed that she intended to go out to work on her tan. "What the hell gave you of the right to sleep with my Uncle?" JoJo demanded of her friend.

"I made no bones about the fact that I found him hot, why are you so surprised?"

"And he made no bones that he wasn't interested in you! I find it appalling that you took advantage of him!"

"How do you know I took advantage of him?"

"Well he said that it shouldn't have happened," JoJo sputtered.

"That only means that once you caught us he regretted it," Darla answered.

"Uncle AJ is not the type to sleep around especially not with younger girls!"

"Do you really think that he tells you the deep dark secrets of his love life JoJo? Good God that would be like telling you there was no Santa Claus or Easter Bunny!"

"You know, I don't know what I ever saw in you! Why I thought we could ever be friends. When we get back to school, I'll be asking for a new roommate!" JoJo told her as she turned to leave the room in disgust.

Darla avoided both JoJo and AJ for the rest of the day, until dinnertime when they all came together in the dining room. The meal was quiet, with just requests for food to be passed, but little other conversation going on. That night as the two girls lay in the same bed; Darla asked the question that had been on her mind all day. "JoJo, I know that you're mad at me and I guess you have that right, but there is something that I just have to know..."

"What is it?"

"When I was with AJ, he called me Sarah...who's Sarah?"

Surprised at this question, JoJo took some time to respond, but finally said, "It only makes sense that it's the woman that you remind him of, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. She's intelligent, capable, and beautiful, to top that off she is also a Marine lawyer that works for Uncle AJ!"

"I see..." Darla trailed off.

"Why the hell would he have called you 'Sarah', unless you climbed into bed with him when he was asleep and surprised him?"

"That's none of your business!" Darla told her.

"You're a slut!" JoJo declared.

"And you'll never know the joys of a hot passionate sexual romp!" Darla sneered.

"I will once I'm married!"

"Sweetie, married people don't have time for that!" laughed Darla.

"And you'll never know what true love is if all you're looking for is sex."

Sunday passed uneasily at AJ's home. Everyone was quiet and just trying to get through the day until the girls would leave on Monday. Their last day finally arrived and they ate breakfast in the silence that had become the norm around the house, until it was time for all of them to climb into the Escalade for the trip into town. AJ dropped them off at the University after kissing his niece good-bye and telling her that he hoped to see her soon. He then headed on to work. He would have his hands full getting back up to speed after a week off, although he knew that the office had been in Mac's capable hands.

Arriving later than usual because he had dropped the girls off, AJ was still there before the rest of the staff with the exception of Mac who already had a pot of strong coffee brewed. Grabbing his mug he filled it before heading to his office. Walking in, he saw Mac behind his desk, sitting in his chair already at work. It struck him anew how much she and Darla looked alike.

At thirty-six years of age Mac was even more beautiful than the younger version he had just dropped off at the University. Mac had maturity, and wisdom, and kindness, shining from her eyes while all Darla had was lust. Mac had looked up when he walked into the room and her smile of greeting turned to a puzzled frown as he stood in the middle of his office staring at her. Getting up from his chair quickly Mac said, "I'm sorry Sir, but I was just making sure everything was ready for your arrival this morning."

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I have no problem with that Colonel and I wasn't going to protest that you were in my chair. In fact that seat looks good on you. Someday I can picture you belonging behind that desk, with your name on the door. You'll make a fine JAG."

"Why thank you Sir, but why were you staring at me just now?"

"Because, this past week I've been living with you in my house."

"Pardon me Sir?"

"Well your twin...or I guess I should say a younger version of you."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand."

"Do you remember when you first met Harm and he was telling you that you looked so much like someone else he knew?"

"Yes Sir, it was rather scary."

"Well I just had that experience this week. My niece came to visit me and brought a friend along. Darla looks just like you."

"Well they say everyone has a twin somewhere in the world, maybe you just met mine," smiled Mac.

Thinking that he wished that was ALL that he had done was 'met' her instead of what really happened, AJ said, "I wondered if she was a relative of yours, but I knew you were an only child and your Uncle Matt didn't have any children. Then I wondered if she could be a relative of this girl Harm knew."

"You mean Diane Schonke?"

"Well, since Darla's last name is Schonke, I guess she'd have to be. I wonder if Harm knows if she had a sister or some other relative?"

"I'll ask him when he comes in."

"It was disconcerting to see your face on someone else."

"I imagine it would be strange."

Shaking his head and walking past her to the desk he muttered, "You have no idea."

Turning to leave, Mac shook her head and whispered, "I hope that never happens to me. I don't know what I'd do with the temptation."

Coming across the bullpen Mac caught up with Harm, "Good Morning, Flyboy. I have a question for you."

"Yes you can ravish my body any time you want Mac," Harm replied.

Bud had come up behind Harm and heard this, he rolled his eyes and said, "You better not let the Admiral hear you say that, but I wish some one would ravish my body. Harriet hasn't been in the mood lately, what with being pregnant with the twins.

"Sorry to hear that Bud, but maybe when Mac's done with me she might have enough energy left for you, but I usually don't like to share.

"There'll be no ravishing of bodies and no sharing today or any other day for that matter. A big RED LIGHT to you both."

"I didn't suggest anything Ma'am," Bud protested his innocence.

"If you didn't want my body what did you want Mac?"

Thinking that she wanted AJ's body, not Harm's, but knowing she better not say that either, she went back to the original question. "The Admiral's niece brought a friend with her when she visited last week. Her name was Darla Schonke and we wondered if she was a relative of Diane's?"

"Well I knew she had an older brother, but I never met him and after her death I didn't have any reason to stay in contact with her family." 

"So there is a good chance she could be her niece."

"Well it's not a common name, but I'm sure there are others out there with it. Why do you ask?"

"The Admiral wanted me to ask and because she looked like me and Diane. We wondered if there was a connection."

"I really don't have any way of knowing, Mac I'm sorry."

"Well it's just disconcerting to keep being told that there are women out there that look like me," replied Mac turning and going into her office.

The rest of the morning passed quickly and it was just a little before noon when the elevator doors opened and Darla walked into the bullpen.

"Wow, you do look like Mac...I mean Colonel Mackenzie!" Bud exclaimed.

With a frustrated sigh Darla looked at the man before her and said, "I keep getting told that, but I'm here to see AJ."

"AJ? Do you mean the Admiral?" asked Bud.

Mac came out of the break room just in time to hear Darla say, "Well I'd hardly call him by his rank, but I'm here to have lunch with AJ Chegwidden."

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mac gave a start of surprise when she came around to face her, "I gather you must be Darla."

Seeing the woman that AJ had lusted after in front of her Darla replied, "Yes, and I have a date with AJ for lunch. Can you tell me where he is?" 

More upset than she had a right to be about the fact that AJ had a lunch date with this girl, Mac said, "It doesn't work that way in these offices. I'll go and let him know you are here. You can have a seat at that empty desk."

With a condescending nod, Darla walked over to the chair indicated and sat down, crossing her legs in such a way that the short skirt she was wearing rode up to reveal quite a lot of her shapely legs.

Mac headed off to AJ's office "I need to talk to the Admiral for a minute," she said to Jen.

Pushing the intercom button PO Coates said, "Admiral, Colonel Mackenzie would like to see you for a minute."

AJ's disembodied voice replied, "Send her in." 

Mac walked through the door and trying to hold her temper check, she told him, "Sir, Darla is here saying she has a lunch date with you. How can you have a date with someone who looks so much like me?"

"First off, I don't have a date with her, but it is none of your business whom I date, no matter who they look like."

"She seems to think you have a date with her, so you must have given her the impression that you did! And it's just not right!"

"Mac, she stayed in my home for an entire week, of course I was friendly with her, but as I said before my private life is none of your concern."

"But Sir, she is way too young for you!"

"Colonel you are out of line, you need to stop this now," AJ told her knowing that she was right, but also knowing that what happened on Friday was something he would always regret.

"But Sir, it's like you're dating a younger me."

"Colonel DON'T go there. This is none of your business," AJ said becoming extremely frustrated at this line of questioning.

"But Sir, what are people going to think if you're going out with someone who looks just like me?"

"Follow me Colonel and we'll get this straightened out," AJ said as he left his office with Mac following close behind him.

Meanwhile out in the bullpen, Harm had come out of the break room when Mac left to tell the Admiral that Darla was waiting for him. He saw Darla sitting where Mac had left her and his coffee mug slipped through his fingers hitting the floor. He exclaimed, "Diane!"

"I've been mistaken for Sarah this week, but I haven't been mistaken for my Aunt in a long time."

"Diane was your Aunt?" he asked, approaching her slowly.

"Yes, she was Daddy's younger sister."

"WOW, you really do look just like her."

"And how would you know?"

"Because we were engaged before she died."

Darla looked up at Harm thinking 'Aunt Diane didn't do so bad here, maybe I should give him a shot!' She said to the handsome man, "It's too bad I have a date with the Admiral or we could go out to lunch and talk about my family."

"How long will you be in town? Maybe we could go out to dinner or lunch tomorrow," he said giving her his famous Flyboy grin.

"I'm supposed to leave today. Maybe I could break my date with AJ and go out with you instead," she was telling Harm just as Mac and AJ arrived within earshot.

"Since you didn't have a date with me to begin with Darla, that wouldn't be a problem."

"How can you treat me this way after what happened on Friday?" she asked.

"As I told you then, it was a mistake and it certainly doesn't need to be brought up here."

"But we were so good together."

"Darla," he growled.

Stepping up to him and running her hand up his chest, "That's not what you called me on Friday...darling."

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"How could you make love to her when she looks so much like me?" Mac asked in a tone filled with hurt.

Spinning to stare at Sarah, AJ spoke without thinking, the first words that came to his mind, "Why the hell do you think I did it? And if you were to ask her what I called her, why do you think she would say 'Sarah'?"

"WHAT!" Harm exclaimed.

"Sir?" Bud inquired.

"AJ," Mac whispered as Darla just stood there grinning at the chaos she had just caused.

Closing his eyes he realized he had said that out loud, announced his feelings to the entire bullpen, revealed the secret that he'd kept to himself for nine years, and probably just ended his military career. Opening his eyes he said, "I apologize to one and all. I shouldn't have said that, even if it was the truth. I'll call the SECNAV in a few minutes and tender my resignation and if any or all of you feel I should be brought up on charges you will find have no resistance from me. Now if you will excuse me I'll make that call," he turned and started back to his office.

"AJ, wait," came Mac's voice and her hand reached out to take his arm stop him from leaving.

He turned back to her and was going to speak when she placed a tender index finger on his lips. "They might as well bring us both up on charges then because I've fantasized about making love to you too."

"WHAT!" Harm exclaimed.

"Ma'am?" Bud inquired.

"Sarah?" AJ whispered. Taking a deep breath, he took his heart in his hand and asked, "Does that mean if I was no longer your Commanding Officer I'd have a snow balls chance in hell with you?"

Figuring she'd already made the announcement about her fantasizing about him to the entire bullpen, that she might as well take it all the way. She stepped closer to him, rising up on tiptoes, and placed her lips where her finger had been moments before.

Placing both hands on her shoulders he gently pushed Mac away. Seeing the hurt look in her eyes he said, "I need to make a phone call before I can respond Sarah, but once I do there'll be no holding me back."

With a smile Sarah took hold of his hand and the two of them walked into the office together closing the door.

Harm turned to Bud once the two of them were out of the bullpen and asked," Do you think we need to bring them up on charges?" 

Bud, doing his best Sergeant Schultz impression from the TV show 'Hogan's Heroes' said, "I saw Nothiiiing."

Grinning Harm said, "And I heard Nothiiiing."

On the other hand, Darla, who was still standing there, resentful at being ignored, cleared her throat frowning at the two of them. Harm turned to her with a grin and said, "Well now Darla how about that lunch?"

Mollified that he seemed to be flirting with her Darla smiled, linked her arm with his, and after nodding her agreement started toward the elevator with him.

Going immediately over to his desk, AJ picked up the phone and hit the SECNAV's number on the office speed dial. When Secretary Sheffield came on the line AJ informed him that he was tendering his immediate retirement.

Surprised Sheffield replied, "AJ, what brought all this about?"

"Personal reasons, Sir."

"And what sort of personal reasons could possibly call for your immediate retirement?"

"That's all I can say Sir, my position won't allow me to give any official details," he paused for a moment and then added, "However if things go as planned, I might be inviting you to a wedding one day soon."

Mac's eyes widened and a soft smile crossed her face. This was more than she had ever hoped for.

Sheffield's chuckle came over the speakerphone and he said, "So you're finally going to get off your butt and go after that pretty Colonel Mackenzie?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that supposition Sir, but I will be sure to let Colonel Mackenzie know you think she's pretty."

"Good God man don't do that, she's a Marine and could kick my ass."

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I often remind myself of that in my dealings with her, Sir."

"Alright AJ, as far as I'm concerned, since you had last week off anyway, you have been retired for a week now. Clean out your desk, tell the pretty Marine she's in charge, and have a good life."

"Will do, thank you Sir." AJ ended the call and with an almost shy smile at Sarah he said, "I might have to keep an eye on the SECNAV."

"Why would you have to keep an eye on him?"

"Because it sounds like he finds you almost as attractive as I do."

"Just how attractive do you find me?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"He thinks you're pretty and I think you're beautiful."

"Oh, AJ," Sarah said as she took a step toward him.

Putting up a hand to stop her AJ said, "Before we go any further with this Sarah, I want to apologize to you for what happened with Darla over the weekend..."

"How did it happen AJ?"

"She had been making it clear to me all week that she was open to a sexual encounter. With my resistance already weakened, my dream of you became more real than it ever had been before. When she protested at being called by your name, I awoke to find her in bed with me."

"So you dream of me often?"

"Way more often than I would like."

"Maybe it's time we do something about our dreams."

His eyes widened in surprise at what she had said, thinking, 'Could she possibly mean that?' and asked, "Are you saying you've dreamt of me?"

"As you said, more often than I would like."

"I find that hard to believe Sarah."

"Do you think I'm a liar?"

"No I just can't imagine someone as beautiful as you, who could have any man she wants, dreaming of an old bald guy like me."

"I want you, and only you AJ."

"Why me Sarah?"

"I love you, AJ." 

He stood there speechless, a man who had made his living with words, who had faced combat, was completely and utterly speechless.

"I guess you don't feel the same way I do, although I got the impression you did. I apologize," Sarah said as she turned to go.

Taking a deep breath AJ said, "I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why would I have told the SEC NAV I wanted to marry you if I didn't love you?" 

"But you've never told ME that you love me, AJ."

Walking up to her, AJ went down on one knee in front of her, and taking her hand in his said, "I don't have a ring for you yet, Sarah, but I love you more than I ever thought was possible to love anyone and if you love me even half as much as I do you, I would be the happiest man in the world if you would agree to be my wife." 

"Oh, AJ I love you so much and would be proud to be your wife," she said with tears falling down her cheeks. She pulled him to his feet and went into his arms.

"Sarah, as much as I want to kiss you, I don't think I should start that here because I'm not sure I could stop. What I think we should do is go and see if Bud or Harm are going to bring us up on charges and then maybe find a nice quite place to have lunch together."

With a sigh of regret, Mac agreed that was the best plan. They walked into the bullpen together, but not touching. They saw Bud standing at the copy machine, but Harm was nowhere in sight. "Lieutenant have you and the Commander filed charges against us yet?"

Bud looked up at him with an innocent grin and said, "Sir, I'm way too busy with my caseload to want to take on anymore at this time, and Commander Rabb went to lunch with that girl that looks like Colonel Mackenzie."

"Somehow I think the two of them are well suited," AJ commented as Mac shook her head and rolled her eyes. "The Colonel and I will be going to lunch now."

Giving Bud a sweet smile Mac said, "Thanks Bud," as the two of them left the bullpen. They stepped into the elevator together, and Bud saw the Admiral take the Colonel into his arms as the doors closed.

THE END


End file.
